Let the games begin!
by Ella-Rose13
Summary: (Story 1) Sorry if this is a little rubbish. My first ever summary. When the team walk into H.Q. and discover the girl they met that morning, how will they react? Will her uncontrollable enthusiasm and curiosity get the team into bother? Will someone die trying to save her? Who is that girl, or should I say WHAT Is that girl? She is defiantly not human, right? Rated T to be safe.
1. Trapped

**AN: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it. This story is the start to a whole series of fanfics I am planning to write. Just to let you know, Amber is my own character who is going to be the heart of this series, but who is she? You will have to wait and see. Please review and enjoy! ~ Ella xx**

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

I am alone. Locked up. Being locked up brings back bad memories, memories I wish I could forget, but I can't. Not after what happened. You would understand if you where me and honestly, your lucky your not. My life has just been one never ending rollercoaster. Up, down, up down.

I should never have said what I did. It was wrong of me. I want to apologize, but how? There is no way I can escape this cage, it's just impossible! How did I end up like this?!


	2. And so it begins

**NA: Hi guys! So here's the second chapter. I know that they are a little short, but they will get bigger, don't worry. Please review and enjoy! ~ Ella xx**

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

It all started this morning when I woke suddenly, my instinct tingling with fear. Something bad was going to happen, I could tell. I got ready, trying to hide the ever growing feeling that someone was watching, watching me, my every move. "Shake it off!" I warned myself. My instinct had got me into trouble before, it sure as hell wasn't doing that again!

I sauntered downstairs and into the kitchen, my wandering mind taking me to Narnia and back. Well, that's what it felt like anyway. I snapped out off my trance when my foster mother bellowed my name. "AMBER-LEE!" I instantly squealed and yelled back, "WHAT?!", this being one of my many reactions, making my foster father laugh, "Oh Amber" He then turned to my foster mother and said soothingly, "Please calm down darling, we don't want you two falling out again. Not today anyway" "Sorry mother. Sorry father" I apologised, "But what do you mean not today?"

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

It was 8am the following Monday. School didn't start for another 30 minutes but the halls of St Hearts were already flooded with eager teens. 3 friends worked their way past everyone, trying to get to the caretakers cupboard, where caretaker Frank London was waiting for them, dressed in a suit, tie and his infamous zebra print shirt.

"Ahh team, have a good weekend?" Frank smiled as Aneisha Jones, Daniel Morgan and Thomas Tupper approached him. Aneisha and Tom nodded, however Dan's mind was elsewhere. Tom playfully punched Dan in the arm, "Daydreaming about Zoe are we Daniel?" Dan snapped into defence mode, "What? No! Nooooo way! Nope." Tom laughed, "Calm down mate I'm joking!" Aneisha looked at Frank and rolled her eyes, "Boys! Hey speaking of redheads, where's Keri?

**(Keri's P.O.V)**

"Excuse me! Keri coming through! Beep beep!" Gosh I've never seen the school so full this early! I guess it's all to do with that new girl that I have to show around, when she arrives. Apparently she's the bee's knees, whatever that means, because her IQ is 600. That's quadruple Tom's! He will be so jealous when he finds out!

I am imagining Tom's face going beetroot red when he is told, or maybe TOM-ato red, when a hand grabs my arm and drags me through a group containing Roly, Lady J and all her dance goons. "HEY! Watch it Summers!" Lady J spat. "Sorryyyyyyy..." My apology trailed of as I was still being dragged through a sea of students, by the anonymous hand. I glanced up and my eyes saw the owner of the body part. They where cloaked in black so I couldn't identify who it was, but seeing the charm bracelet around their wrist gave everything away. "Stella! What's going on?!"


	3. Who is that girl?

**AN: So here's chapter 3. Just wondering, who wants a chapter on FRELLA? If you do want one, it will probably be chapter 5 or 6. I will update ASAP. Thanks to **_**Firefang05 **_**and **_**justanotherboringbandwhore **_**for reviewing. Please review and enjoy! ~Ella xx**

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

"Crime Minister, we have located the girl. She will be arriving at a school named St. Hearts soon." "Excellent!" grinned the Crime Minster, "Bring her to me!"

**(Frank's P.O.V)**

I was about to explain to the team what was going on, when Stella came round the corner followed by Keri. "Stella? What are you doing here?" "Oh nice to see you too Frank. Aren't you supposed to be a caretaker, not a spy?!" she hissed, seeing me in my suit instead of my normal blue overalls. The team suddenly started to giggle and I realised why. A smirk swept across my face as I noticed Stella was wearing a black cloak. "Aren't you supposed to be a Chief Agent and not a monk?" I questioned, making myself and the team burst out laughing. Stella didn't look impressed. "Hey lighten up Stella, it was a joke" Keri giggled. Stella glared at me, "Just explain to them please!"

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

As Frank explained to the team about all the hullabaloo, a car pulled into the playground of St. Hearts. Aneisha looked at Frank, "So just because Dan, Tom and I were training all last week you only told Keri about her? Couldn't you wait till we were all together?!" Everyone was shocked at Aneisha's sharp tone. "No sorry Neesh, Mr Flatly chose Keri to show the new girl around, so she needed to be informed about her, ASAP." Frank replied calmly. Aneisha was about to argue, but was cut off by several shouts of, "She's here!" and, "It's her!" "Mission on!" Dan declared.

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

My car pulled up in the grounds of St. Hearts and I sighed. My P.A And best friend, Natalie Thorne, turned to me and questioned, "So what do you think?" "Well it's dull, bleak and nothing like I expected, but it will do" I put on my best fake smile, trying to convince Natalie. What had I agreed to?


	4. Hello

**AN: Role up! Roll up! It's chapter 4 of 'Let the games begin!' In this chapter, you're going to find out more about Amber and her P.A./ BFF, Natalie. I won't be able to update as often, as I'm back at school next week :( Hope you like this chapter. Please review and enjoy! ~ Ella xx**

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

Everyone crowded around the shiny, black car that was parked just beyond the gates of the school. Mrs King and Mr Flatly weaved their way to the front of the miles of teenagers, trying to reach the car so they could greet the newcomer. The back door on the left hand side of the car opened, and out stumbled a short, chubby young lady. She wore an orange and peach striped polo shirt, baggy blue jeans and black converse. Her thick, brown hair was neatly tied back in a mid-height ponytail and on her nose, sat large rounded glasses, almost equal to the size of her head, which hid behind them a pair of sky blue eyes. "So we came to school early just to see her?!" Roly moaned, causing an eruption of laughter. "This is only early for you Roly!" Tom snickered making Roly frown.

"Don't mind her, she's just my P.A." a sweet voice giggled. With all the laughter, nobody had noticed the tall blonde girl exit the car from the back, right hand door. She was prettier than the first girl and a lot more graceful. Her blonde locks were loosely curled at the ends and her makeup was practically perfect. Golden eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, rosy cheeks and plump red lips. The way she was dressed was another thing perfect about this flawless girl. A slightly see-through white blouse, a 3/4 sleeved black blazer, black skinny jeans and ruby red stilettos is what this girl had chosen to wear in order to make herself noticed, or that's what was thought.

There where choruses of ooh's and ahh's from the starstruck crowd as Mrs King stepped forward to greet the girl, only to be shoved aside by a giddy Mr Flatly. "Amber Leanna Rae Evans?" He questioned. "Well who else?" Amber smiled, "You must be Mr Flatly, the headmaster". The grinning teacher nodded. Their conversation ended when Mrs King interrupted, "More like the Cheshire Cat! Hello Amber I'm Hermionie King, deputy head". She smiled a sickly sweet smile.

**(Keri's P.O.V)**

Me and the team were stood at the back of the crowd. Stella stood next to me, I was surprised that no one had noticed her there. I was thinking about what she had told me earlier, when she dragged me from one end of the school to the other. Did she really mean it? "Keri Summers!" Mrs King called, making me turn to my team, "Well here goes nothing" I grinned and weaved through the crowd.


	5. WOOF!

**Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO freakin' sorry for not uploading a new chappy in like FOREVER! Please forgive me! I've been up to my knees, no, my eyes in homework, tests, Student Leadership Team business, interact club meetings/event planning and music/vocal practice (Yes I'm a very busy person Lol). To make up for it I've added some Tom/Amber (TAMBER) fluff in this chapter. I wasn't going to add that till chapter 7/8. Please review and enjoy! ~Ella xx **

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

A girl, who I presumed to be Keri, appeared from the crowd. Why did she look so much like... No, just shake it off Amber she can't be your sister's, sister. No way! "Miss Evans..." Mrs King begun, "This is Keri Summers. She will be your tour guide today" "Thank you Mrs King" I replied, bowing my head, "However she won't be just my tour guide..." "Whatever do you mean?" Mrs King questioned, looking in the car and seeing no one. I giggled then whistled. My dog popped her head out of my bag and yapped at me in response, making everyone 'Awwwww' at her. "Guys, this is Kiki" I smiled. Kiki was a pure black pug with baby blue eyes, she was unusual but she was my baby.

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

Keri smiled and reached out to pet Kiki, "Awwwww can I hold her" Kiki growled and Keri instantly backed up. "Sorry" Amber apologised, "She can be a bit of a madame" She glared at Kiki and the little dog put her paws over her eyes. Keri giggled, "It's okay, so can I. Hey why don't you come and meet my friends?" Amber nodded, smiling.

At that point, the bell rang for the start of school and Mrs King ushered everyone inside before turning to Keri, "Miss Summers, you and your friends can skip first period. It'll give you a chance to show Miss Evans around." "Ok thanks Miss" Keri smiled in reply.

**(Keri's P.O.V)**

I led Amber to the team who were huddled in a corner. Stella wasn't there anymore, I presumed she had gone back down to base. Same with Frank. It was clear to see how giddy Neesh was, even if she was trying to keep a straight face. "Hi" Amber smiled at everyone. "Omg! Hi!" Neesh replied jumping on the spot so much that Dan had to take her away for a minute or two to calm down.

**(Tom's P.O.V)**

Amber was looking at me now. Oh god she's gorgeous, no Tom no! She's way out of your league anyway. All you like doing, Mr Tupper, is sitting on your backside 24/7, eating biscuits and playing Blade Quest. She doesn't look like she does that, she has a perfect figure. Wait, What!?


	6. I will always love you

**AN: Hey peeps! Ok, I promised you FRELLA, so here it is. It's not that long, however I really hope you like it. Just before you start reading, (I know I'm evil for making you wait...) I want to know what you think should happen in the next chapter, however there are some rules. (Yes I know what your thinking... "URRRRGH! RULES!" Lol)...**

_**1) You can not use Amber, Natalie or Kiki. (There are my characters, sorry)**_

_**2) You must be as creative as possible. (Please no "Zoe comes back then her and Dan get married and have kids, then they all live happily ever after, The End!")**_

_**3) Only one suggestion per person please. (Any extras will be deleted)**_

**Put your ideas in the comments. Me and my friend will pick 5 winners throughout the day on Friday (Tomorrow) so get suggesting! Now I shall let you read! LOL. Please review and enjoy! ~Ella xx **

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

Frank and Stella were sat down in base looking over some mission records, and every so often, sneaking loving looks at each other when they thought they weren't being looked at. After a couple of minutes, they caught each other's gaze, making Frank divert his eyes and Stella blush intensely and start to giggle. Frank looked back at her and smiled. Oh how he missed her laughter. Stella looked back at Frank and smiled sweetly, "I missed your laughter too Frank" "What? How did you..." Frank was cut off by a sad looking Stella, "I can see it in your eyes. Although you smile like there is nothing wrong, I can still see great sorrow in your eyes Frank. There's sadness for the ones you have lost, family and friends alike, but your greatest sadness is from loosing me..." A tear rolled down Stella's cheek, "I'm sorry. We wasted so much time, and all because of me..." Stella was really crying now. Frank had never seen her like this before, well, there was once.

**«Flashback» **The 5th of April 2003. Frank and Stella's first anniversary and exactly 2 months before the KORPS assault.

They walked down the pier hand in hand, lovingly gazing into each others eyes. They had just had a candlelit dinner at the fanciest restaurant in London and then gone dancing. Nothing could ruin this perfect evening, or so they thought.

"Thank you Frank. Tonight was wonderful" Stella smiled as she snuggled close to him. Frank wrapped his arm around her, "Anything for you Stel." All of a sudden, Stella's phone begun to ring, making her jump slightly. She swiftly fished it out of her bag and answered, "Hello, Stella speaking... What's wrong?... Oh o-ok.. Goodb-bye..." Stella stuttered her last few words then ended the call. She looked up at Frank. "What's wrong Stella?". Stella collapsed into a heap and cried, "They're gone Frank... My parents a-are dead!"

**«End of flashback»**

Frank got up and wrapped his arms lovingly around Stella, pulling her close, "Shhhhhhhh its okay Stel. It's not your fault." He softly wiped her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. Stella instantly calmed, this is why she loved him.


	7. TAMBER

**AN: Hey guys, here's chapter 7 for you. Sorry for it being short, however it is mostly Tamber. I hope you like it! :). Please review and enjoy! ~Ella xx**

**(Tom's P.O.V)**

I had started talking to Amber. So far, I had learnt that she was born in California but moved to the UK when she was 3, she loves to sing and the colour pink, and she has 147 pairs of shoes. I had to laugh; who needs that many shoes?! "So, Tom. What about you then?" Amber questioned, her angelic voice making my knees weak. I was about to answer when I felt a buzz from my blazer pocket. Damn! One of these days, I swear I'll hit Frank! He has TERRIBLE timing!

I looked around. Dan and Neesh had already gone, however Keri was still here."Hey... Um...Amber? Me and Keri have to go... Dentist appointment... You know, just a check up..." "Both of you?" Amber looked puzzled. I signalled to Keri that we were needed so she said, "Yeah we got a... Um... 2 for 1 deal". I can't believe it; That's my excuse! "Oh...ok then" said a still confused Amber, "See you later!" She smiled and waved as we ran around the corner, to HQ.

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

"Ahhh team!" Frank welcomed as the lift doors swished open, to reveal the four teens. "So, Frank, what's our mission?" Aneisha questioned. Frank was about to answer, when the clicking of stiletto heels drew the teams attention elsewhere. "There is no mission today team, we called you for a different reason." Stella answered Aneisha's question. "What reason?" asked Dan, which made Stella reply, "You have a new team mate". "WHAT?!" the whole team yelled in unison.

**(Tom's P.O.V)**

"Yo Tupper! You never answered my question!" giggled a voice I could listen to all day. My heart suddenly skipped a beat as I turned around to face the owner. She looked just as stunning before; maybe even a little more. "WOW!" I gasped. Wait. Did I just say that out loud?! I must have done, as the whole team were looking at me and Amber's cheeks had turned the most beautiful shade of pink. Oops. Stella coughed awkwardly then continued, "Team; meet Agent Evans. Amber-Lee Evans."


	8. Yelling and crying

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for ages! I've been so busy with school and I was away over summer :( Anyway, here's chapter 8 for you. Things are heating up in the base now (and I don't mean the love type of heat) :P Please if you have any ideas for the story, comment them or leave me a message. I love to hear from you guys! :) Please review and enjoy ~ Ella xx **

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

"Stella we never discussed this!" Frank yelled, "You only said my team had to protect her from KORPES!" "Well things changed at the last minute Frank! I'm sorry but I didn't have time to tell you!" Stella sounded hurt when she said this. She hated Frank yelling; especially at her. "We were sat together in the base for the past god knows how long! You could have told me then!" As Frank shouted, his voice became louder. Amber could see how upset Stella was getting, so tried to calm Frank down. "Frank!" she bellowed, "I told Stella not to tell you, Ok! I wanted this to be a surprise!"

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

Frank turned towards me, a fiery hell burning in his eyes, "It's her job to inform us of changes, and if she can't do that... Well she isn't fit to be head of MI9!" Everything must have gotten too much for Stella at this point, as she ran off into one of the back rooms. I just looked at Frank and shook my head. He loves Stella doesn't he, so why would he get so angry at her? I didn't understand it.

I ran after Stella, hoping she wasn't mad at me too. As I reached the room she was in, I saw she had left the door open a crack. It was like she wanted someone to come in and comfort her; for them to tell her everything would be alright. I entered the room, a little cautious at first, but I heard stella crying and knew she wasn't in the mood to fight. Silently, I closed the door behind me and went over to her. She was curled up like a cat on the black leather couch, at the far end of the room. I sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back. Stella looked up, and straight at me with red puffy eyes. She looked so helpless. I held my arms out to her, offering her a hug, and she fell into them, sobbing uncontrollably. I softly rested my chin on her head and whispered, "Everything will be okay. I promise..."

**(Aneisha's P.O.V)**

"FRANK WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled at him, "How could you upset Stella like that?!" Frank looked away and sat down at his computer, then dropped his head into his hands. He started to sob silently. The rest of the team stared at me, making me sigh and feel guilty. I guess I was being just as bad as Frank. I look over at Frank and took a deep breath, "Look Frank I... I'm sorry..." Frank lifted his head and stared straight at the pale grey wall behind the monitor, "It's 12 years...12 years today...".

The team looked at each other, confusion was spread across all our faces. "12 years since what Frank?" Keri placed her hand onto Frank's shoulder. Her tone was soft and relaxed. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Frank spoke with a wobble in his voice. "Since the K... KORPS assault..." He broke down.

**(Dan's P.O.V)**

Now I realise why Frank is so agitated. The date must be bringing back all the memories he wishes to forget. That also explains why Stella's so sensitive. This is going to be a long day!


End file.
